The Other Girl from the Future
by Renegade Avatar Okibi
Summary: No one takes in consideration what other kind of demons live in the world. Okibi is a half demon like InuYasha and a ninja like Naruto as well as an Avatar like Aang. What happens when she meets up with the gang and falls in love with InuYasha? lota lemon
1. Chapter 1

Okibi looked up at the soft, fluffy clouds that gracefully drifted by in the atmosphere, with her grey messenger bag full of supplies, scrolls and Ramen. Her soft black and white curled tail sat calmly next to her as she lied in the short grass on a large hillside. Her fitted black t-shirt was warm from the suns rays and the cuffs of her long blue stoned washed fitted flared jeans slightly rustled in the breeze. Her ears twitched gently as her deep purple eyes watched in awe at how gracefully the clouds moved. She had just finished the trimester of teaching fire bending and was completely exhausted. She missed her friends which had gone away on a last mission with their classes. She was asked if she wanted to go but she refused. Okibi had never been so exhausted since she had first run into Mei. Okibi let out a big yawn escape her mouth that she had been trying to stifle for the last hour. She closed her eyes and drifted off in her thoughts.

InuYasha ran through the forest as he searched for Kagome. He didn't care if they had defeated Naraku almost two years ago; he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, especially if she wasn't feeling well. She would defiantly get attacked in her weakened state. "'I just want to go for a walk,' she says." InuYasha mumbled in a cocky voice. "I tell her to rest and she sits me. What the hell is her problem? I just want her to get better. We only need the two shards from Kouga and we can get rid of this blasted jewel. She's so stupid! She has almost the whole jewel and she decides to run off, 'for a walk'…baka…" InuYasha continued to follow Kagome's scent, but caught another baffling scent, the scent of another hanyou, a strong one at that. Kagome's scent was in the same direction of that one as well. The closer InuYasha got to finding Kagome the more powerful the aura got of the rival hanyou. _Kagome you better be okay._

"Stupid InuYasha," Kagome said under her breath. "I am allowed to do what I want. It's not like I need to be babysat." Kagome had been recently getting a bad cough with headaches and stomachaches. InuYasha was worried about her but she kept on telling him not to worry, it was probably just a minor cold. That was before when she started throwing up everything she ate. She couldn't keep one single thing down for going on a week now. InuYasha had a right to worry about her. He even suggested that she go back to her own time to get checked out so they can find the last two shards. Kagome did but all the doctors could say was that they thought it was a cold or maybe the flu and gave her some prescription medications. The pills did no good whatsoever. Back at camp, before she left, Miroku was bothering Sango with his lecherous ways and Shippo was having fun torturing InuYasha with his Invisibility Technique. Kirara had walked off somewhere and Kagome was getting a massive migraine. She got up and was about to take a walk to clear her mind when InuYasha had the nerve to tell her she wasn't allowed to. Kagome warned him to leave her alone but he didn't listen and all of the smart remarks began to get on her nerves. So before anything else could be said between the two she sat him like there was no tomorrow so she could get a head start walking. She knew that he would catch up quickly with how fast he was. She walked through the woods listening to the quiet chirping of the song birds and chattering of the squirrels. Her headache was beginning to dissipate with the stillness of the woods. She wondered how far she was from a clearing so she could lie down in some soft grass. She kept walking further ahead and reached the edge of the woods. When she came out from behind a tree she instantly came upon the base of a large grassy hill. "Perfect, just what I was looking for." Kagome began to climb the side of the hill.

Okibi opened an eye. "Only a human, nothing to get worked up about, just be cautious." She closed her eye, knowing that she was way stronger than any human let alone any youkai. She opened her eyes again upon hearing a loud cough from the human and it gasp for air. She raised an eye brow. "Damn it. Now it's not going to be quiet anymore." She sighed and closed her eyes yet again, too tired to care about this human. She heard the footsteps get louder with the soft padding of grass being walked on. Her tail seemed to wake up and it swished side to side.

Kagome got to the top of the hill and saw what looked to be like a demon. A girl, looked of the age 16, with long shining white hair, and… a black t-shirt and blue jeans? Was that a messenger bag next to her? And is she wearing bright green Converse? She was instantly on alert for any sudden movements from the girl. Where did this girl come from? Who is she?

Okibi could sense the confusion from the human who had climbed the hillside from behind her. "Got a problem?" she questioned with no emotion and not moving a muscle. She was completely too tired to care. She was just uneasy with this human standing over her and more than likely staring at her.

Kagome slightly jumped at the sound of the girl's silky voice. "Umm, no. What's your name?"

"Man you humans are so bothersome." Okibi lazily sat up and looked at the human girl behind her. Her eyes turned serious as she scanned the girls clothing. A tall, skinny, girl with long raven hair and a school outfit was staring at her with the same confusion. Her complexion was very pale which led Okibi to understand that the human was sick in some way. "Don't tell me… you're not from this time period either." Okibi commented the girl in the short, leaf green skirt. "What's your name? Don't worry, I won't hurt a weakling like you," she grinned. Okibi could sense the girl's anger rising with her.

"My name is Kagome, and I am a priestess, so I'm no weakling. Don't underestimate me." Kagome coughed twice and covered up her mouth with her petite hands and coughed vigorously. She fell onto her knees and coughed even more. Okibi sighed and rolled her deep purple eyes. She went into her grey bag and pulled out a long red scroll while Kagome continued to cough and cough. She broke the seal on the cylinder and opened it. She got up and walked slowly over to the girl. She momentarily stopped coughing and started to shake uneasily. _Wow this girl is really sick. This will defiantly help her._ Okibi placed the scroll opened and face up on the ground. Kagome noticed strange handwriting and symbols on the slightly yellowing paper. "You are really very sick, let me help you." Okibi bit the tip of her thumb with her right, long, sharp, canine tooth, drawing a steady stream of blood. She took her thumb and made a long vertical trail of blood on the middle of all the writing, made the hand sign of inu and the scroll disappeared with a poof of smoke. A soft glowing orb concealed Kagome in a small, transparent, violet bubble. Okibi sat back down on her legs and watched as the color began to seep back into the girl's skin. Kagome seemed to be floating in mid air as she sat on her legs. Okibi began to sense another aura, aside from the priestess', coming at a fast pace toward them. _Another hanyou, a powerful one, with a very unique scent._ Okibi began to make hand signs to try and speed up the healing process. "This will hurt a bit but try not to make any noise." She was making hand seals as fast as she could. She looked at the process of the girl in the transparent bubble and she was beginning to feel the pain of the rushing process. "This has to be done. You will feel better soon, trust me," Okibi sensed the aura getting closer. She could feel that whatever hanyou the aura belonged to was franticly searching for something, or someone. Was that other hanyou on the trail of the girl? She couldn't let anything happen to her, it would defiantly mess up the time continuum.

InuYasha could sense that Kagome's and that other aura was somehow connected. _What the hell is going on? Kagome where are you?_ InuYasha became more frantic in his search. His nose led him to a large hill. "AHHHHHHHH!!" There came Kagome's shriek of pain. "I'm coming Kagome!" InuYasha hollered to the top of the hill. He was going to rip apart whatever was hurting Kagome. "Kagome!" InuYasha jumped with one try to the top of the hill. He saw Kagome writhing in pain in a violet transparent bubble with another girl sitting on her knees doing something with her hands. The girl on the outside of the bubble was not human. She had long hair that began as black at the top and faded to pure snow white at the tips. At the top of the girls head sat two husky like puppy dog ears and InuYasha saw what looked to be a husky tail wagging wildly behind her, as if happy that there was someone suffering in front of it. The girl looked at InuYasha with an expressionless face as she continued to do random peculiar shapes with her hands. "What are you doing with Kagome?!" He yelled at the strange girl sitting in front of him once Kagome shrieked again in pain.

"I'm helping her now shut up and leave me alone while I do this." Okibi continued with her hand signs. "Almost finished," she said to no one in particular.

"You're not going to finish anything if you don't back away from Kagome." InuYasha pulled out his Tetsuiga with a swish and it transformed menacingly.

"Do what I say and you won't get hurt," replied Okibi trying to finish the healing jutsu.

"Feh, you're the one who will be getting hurt in a second." InuYasha ran towards the opposing hanyou, Tetsuiga in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feh, you're the one who will be getting hurt in a second." InuYasha ran towards the opposing hanyou, Tetsuiga in hand.

Okibi glared at the enraged hanyou and used the Levitation Jutsu. Instantly, InuYasha went for a spin in the air while Okibi finished the last hand signs with ease. She watched the bubble dissipate and Kagome fell limp. She laid her down flat so she wouldn't fall over and hurt herself.

"Get me down from here so I can rip you limb from limb!" Shouted and enraged InuYasha from the sky above.

"You're in no condition to be making demands." Okibi said in an irritated voice, much like Sesshomaru's. "What is your name?" she asked more calmly.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He said with a cocky attitude. "What's _your_ name?" He replied.

"Fine. If you must know, I am Okibi Himono, and I am not from this time period, as Kagome is not either. I am from the future, yada yada yada…" Okibi let go of InuYasha and he fell down with a hard thump on the soft grass. She watched him stumble around before regaining composure and standing up. She walked over to her bag of supplies, grabbed a small white grinding bowl and sat on the grass. She placed her right hand on the grass and raised it slowly. A small plant followed behind it growing at a rapid pace of maturity. Okibi picked a few choice leaves and placed them in the small bowl. She looked over at the confused and angry hanyou.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" InuYasha snorted and sat cross legged where he was standing. "Okay…" Okibi went back and started to grind the leaves into a watery mush "So what's your name, half demon?" She knew that the last comment would get him to talk to her because all hanyou's despise being called a half demon, even she.

"Don't call me that." InuYasha growled deep in his throat.

"Then tell me your name, it's that simple." She grew another plant beside her but this time the leaves were a bright green with red tips. She took a few of the leaves and added them to the watery mush. The odd colored leaves melted and the whole bowl became full of a sweet smelling tea like substance.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began to stir.

InuYasha's eyes instantly grew soft and he bounded over to her side. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I just feel a bit weak." She turned her head over to Okibi and smiled. "Thank you so much. I really feel a lot better."

"Well that's good. What you had, you would have normally died from. Here drink this, it will help you get your strength back, but in turn it will make you hungry…" She smiled and scratched the back of her head. "We haven't actually made a fool proof healing scroll yet." She smiled and turned back to her bag and pulled out a Cup Ramen. "You can eat this."

"What's that?" InuYasha questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"It's Ramen." Okibi said with a smile.

"How are you going to cook it?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Like this," Okibi placed her hand over the Earth, using her water bending skills, and out seeped water from the ground. It swirled around in the air, shining purely in the sun. InuYasha stared in amazement at the hanyou girl. She guided the water with a single finger over the cup. With her other hand she opened the paper flap on the top of the cup. The water slipped through the opening. Okibi closed the flap and set the cup in the center of her right hand. She used her fire bending skills and started to warm her right hand.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kagome, "Where did that water come from?"

"I'm an Avatar. I can control the four elements, fire, water, earth, and air, if I want. To add to all of the fun, I'm a ninja as well." Okibi tried to explain.

"Wait, you can control elements?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Feh,"

"So you're from my time period? How do you travel between times?" Kagome questioned.

"Well since I'm a ninja I have another energy source called chakra. So I can form my energy…and…" Okibi looked at Kagome and a very confused Inu-Hanyou and smiled.

"Well it's a very complicated process, so I won't confuse you with the details, although I think I've already confused one of you." She said nodding towards InuYasha.

"Feh!" he scowled while Kagome giggled and Okibi smiled.

"So, where are you two staying?" she asked after she started digging through her bag.

"We made camp not to far from here. Why?" Kagome asked

"Well," she continued "I just realized that I didn't bring another scroll to go home with." she slightly whispered. Okibi's face went pale. She couldn't remember what was on the scroll to begin with. Her friend Rose was the scroll creator because she is good with loopholes and always made sure that there are none in it so there are no problems with the scrolls. Her head went down and she stared at the ground for a couple of seconds.

"Are you okay?" Kagome crawled over to Okibi and was about to put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her when,

"MENDOKUSE!!!" Okibi screamed at the slowly darkening sky. Kagome fell backwards and smiled awkwardly. InuYasha covered his soft white puppy ears and squinted his face.

"What's wrong, Okibi?" Kagome asked again.

"It's going to take me too long to write another Time Travel Scroll. I don't even know how Rose worded it," Okibi searched through her bag again and pulled out yet another scroll. She opened it and read it. "Yeah, this is the one. I can use this one to send Rose a letter in the future to send me another scroll." She grabbed a pen from her pocket and scratched down some words that wouldn't disrupt the original code of the scroll. She held it to the sky and it turned into what seemed like a bird caught on fire. The flaming bird took off and disappeared. "It's going to take some time though. Would you mind if I stayed with you and your friends Kagome?"

"Yeah I will," InuYasha interrupted.

"InuYasha! Why do you have to be so mean?" Kagome stared at him with an angry expression waiting for his answer. InuYasha knew what the face was, but he couldn't look weak to a new hanyou he just met, he has to be strong. Okibi could see a trickle of sweat fall down the side of his face.

" 'Cuz I can!" he replied.

"Wrong answer," Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Heh," the side of InuYasha's mouth twitched nervously.

"Sit boy." InuYasha crashed to the ground, face first.

"Wow…you have that kind of control over a hanyou? You're some priestess. That would be fun to do that all-" Okibi stopped and looked at InuYasha. He was struggling to get to even his knees. Okibi burst out into laughter and fell over on her side, tears flowing from her eyes. Kagome just stared at her like she was basically psycho. InuYasha got out of the deep indentation he had made in the earth and sat on his hands and knees panting. This in turn made Okibi laugh harder as well as start Kagome on her own laughing fit. The two girls rolled around on the floor for quite some time just because of InuYasha looking like an actual dog. Okibi was the first to calm down and start hiccupping, with Kagome following suit. InuYasha was really annoyed with them both.

"I'm going back to camp." He scoffed and walked off. Okibi rummaged through her infamous gray bag and took out two Root Beer bottles.

"Sorry, I only have Root Beer. Hope that's okay," she handed Kagome an opened bottle and Kagome took the bottle by the neck and took a long swig. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed and drank her own.

Kagome looked at Okibi up close at her facial features. She had one horizontal bright violet stripe under each eye. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple that slowly faded to a lighter violet when it got to the bottommost part. Her pupils were like InuYasha's, a vertical snake like slit down the middle. Her ears looked more velvety up close and her hair looked soft and thick. Kagome looked at her mouth and she looked like she had a slight purple tinge on her lips. She also had fangs and claws like InuYasha.

"Kagome…Kagome?" Okibi had woken her up from her thoughts "Do you want another one? You chugged that one pretty fast."

"Nah, I'm okay." She replied with a sigh.

"Good, because I don't have any more," Replied Okibi with a smirk.

"Well I think we should be heading back now, it's starting to get dark."

"Your right. Hop on." Okibi said to Kagome after grabbing the two glass bottles and shoving them in her grey bag.

"Huh? Are you serious?" she asked

"Well, duh. I wouldn't have said 'hop on' if I didn't mean it, dork." Okibi smiled and put her bag on her shoulder and bent down slightly. Kagome literally 'hopped on' to Okibi's back and Okibi took off running. Kagome pulled Okibi's long white hair out of her face.

"Sorry about my hair. Haven't actually cut it yet." She smiled. Then she smelled a demon up ahead, a weaker one, but a demon, nonetheless. She jumped through the trees with ease.

"Kagome, you have to be quiet now, there's something ahead and I don't know what it is. Well I know it's a demon, but a good one?" Okibi stopped in a large bare tree on the largest branch. She could hear trees splintering, cracking and falling over. "Kagome you stay here. I'll take care of this." She jumped down from the tree, with her bag still on her shoulder. The trees in front of her finally fell down and sent twigs and such flying. Okibi's hair flew behind her and she stood still, emotionless. A giant demon came into vision. He was a tall mold green, muscular monster with two horns the size of Okibi's whole body protruding from its forehead. Its teeth were sharp and pointed and it's snout was long like and alligator. It's eyes were a deep shade of blood red, gazing around on the ground below it.

"_Blood…I want blood…give it to me…NOW!" _It jumped toward Okibi, smashing tree trunks that had fallen and sending dirt and grass everywhere.

"I have to fight you? Why not someone stronger? What a drag," The grimy green demon jumped in the air and towards Okibi.

"Okibi! Watch out!" Kagome yelled.

"For what?" Okibi said sarcastically. She looked up and made a surprised expression, covering her mouth. The giant landed with a loud bam.

"Okibi?! Okibi!!" Kagome screamed. "Are you okay?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okibi?! Okibi!!" Kagome screamed. "Are you okay?!" Kagome looked around frantically from her perch in the bare tree for her new friend.

"Well duh," said a familiar silky voice. The dust settled and Okibi was on top of the monsters head. The tarnished green demon looked was looking around for his opponent.

"Wow, this is a stupid demon," Okibi said crossing her arms. She made a fist with her index and middle finger out and jabbed the demon hard on the side of the neck. Its eyes grew wide and it started to sway back and fourth dangerously. Okibi jumped off of the demons head and back over by Kagome in the tree.

"What did you do to it?" Kagome asked as the demon fell with a crash on its back.

"Nothing to serious, I just pushed a couple of pressure points is all." Okibi shrugged and bent down slightly again for Kagome to get on her back. After Kagome got on Okibi jumped down from the tree and walked around the demon slightly smelling it. _These demons aren't usually blood thirsty. I wonder what happened to it. Was someone controlling it?_ Okibi kept on thinking and wondering when another scent came from the other side of the demon.

"Well InuYasha is close by. I didn't think that we would catch up so quickly. What a slow poke." Okibi sighed. "He probably wouldn't even beat me in a race, and we are the same kind of half-demon, except I'm a girl."

"Well, InuYasha is pretty fast. He isn't someone to look down on. He is very powerful, physically and spiritually." Kagome contradicted.

n

"Okay. You've convinced me." Okibi started to walk towards the woods again with Kagome on her back.

"Convinced you to do what exactly…?" Kagome smiled at the back of Okibi's shining white head. Okibi's ears twitched and slightly turned back.

"I'm going to catch up to InuYasha and when we do I am going to challenge him to a race back to camp. If I win then you owe me fifty dollars. If I lose then I will give you one hundred bucks. Deal or no deal?" Okibi started to walk slightly faster. "Another demon? What the hell is up with all of these demons? Their like popping out of nowhere!!" Okibi stopped and watched a bush in front of her rustle. She was instantly on guard.

"_Meew!"_

"Kirara!" Kagome cooed after a small cream colored neko youkai hopped out of the bush. It had a fluffy mane and two identical tails with black jagged striped circling them. It had stripes on it wrists and ankles as well. The neko had black pointed ears and a black diamond shape in the middle of its forehead. "_Meew!"_

"You know this demon?" Okibi asked.

"Yes, this is Kirara, my friend Sango's pet. She can transform and fly. She's a good neko." Kagome extended her arms and the tine cat jumped into her arms. Okibi bent down and let Kagome off her back. "What are you doing? It thought that we were going to go back to camp?"

"You said Kirara can fly. Have her take you back to camp and I will go race InuYasha." Okibi looked at the little neko and it jumped out of Kagome's arms. Okibi started to growl and whine in different tones as well as Kirara.

"_Meew!"_

The fire neko burst into flames with different blends of reds and oranges and greens. Okibi smiled and looked at Kagome who was confused as ever. "Don't worry, Kirara knows what's going on now and she will take you back to camp."

"Were you just talking to her?" she asked baffled.

"No…what do you think?"

"Well how can you talk to animals?"

"I was born with the ability and my father had me practice with all sorts of animals including all kinds of demon and such. Now, no more questions, I really want to run."

"Okay, but our bet is still on," Kagome grinned mischievously and climbed onto the giant neko's back. Kirara walked off into the woods with the priestess on her back. Okibi looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set. Okibi sniffed the air and found the scent that she was looking for. _He's not too far away. What is he doing? _Okibi wondered why he was taking so long just to walk back to camp. She sneaked through the woods until she saw a red kimono and white hair. She could tell that InuYasha was in deep thought. _Wonder what he it thinking about,_ Okibi grinned and used her Mind Control Jutsu to see what he was thinking but not to control him.

…_so pretty. Her eyes were so gorgeous too. There was something about those deep purple eyes that scares me, but also attracts me. Why do I feel this way? I don't even know the girl! She just dropped from nowhere. What about Kagome?_

Okibi closed the connection and her breathing deepened. She was confused for the first time in her life but she couldn't let it show. Se crept up behind InuYasha and watched him from behind. He was intently staring a giant tree with a big scar in the middle of the trunk. Okibi inhaled and held a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!" Okibi yelled at the top of her lungs. InuYasha jumped in the air about five feet. He turned around and glared at Okibi. She smiled friendly and slightly giggled. InuYasha's ears were folded as far back as they would go and he was slightly quivering.

"Kagome tells me that you're pretty fast." InuYasha stood up strait and slightly puffed out his chest.

"Well she's right. I did defeat Naraku."

"Well I don't know who this Naraku fellow is, and I don't really care. All I know is that I want to race you."

"Feh. _You_…want to race _me_...HAH! That's funny…" InuYasha smirked and crossed his arms. "That's really funny… ha ha ha…"

"Are you done yet?" Okibi asked with a raised eye brow.

"Wait, let me think. No, HA HA HA!! Okay I'm done now… Sorry that was too funny, I just had to laugh," InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Well are you going to sit there and laugh or are you going to race me?" Okibi started to walk back towards the hill they started off from.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to race back to the hill and then run back to the camp. Whoever gets there first wins."

"I know what a race is," InuYasha commented cockily.

"Well then, let it begin." Okibi took off like a lightning bolt and ran towards the hill. InuYasha's ears folded back in surprise. He didn't think that she was that fast.

_Good, a challenge._ InuYasha thought. He took off running as fast as he could and soon was catching up quickly to Okibi. "You can't win." He said as he caught up to her easily. Okibi turned her head slightly and grinned at him. She stopped dead in her tracks and left InuYasha running full speed looking backwards wildly at her. This made Okibi laugh, especially when he ran into a tree, she was on her knees laughing.

Okibi looked up at InuYasha with tears in her deep violet eyes and he was already standing in front of her. He had an abnormally large red mark going down his face from the tree. Okibi was still in giggle fits and InuYasha was in a pit of rage. Okibi settled down and looked and InuYasha who had veins popping out of his forehead.

"What about our race…" he asked agitated.

Okibi stood up and looked at him.

"I can beat you with out even running…" she had remembered about her transfer jutsu.

"Oh! NOW IS THAT A FACT!" he shouted with a balled fist waving in front of Okibi's face. Okibi put her hands on the side of her hips and smiled, one of her sharp hanyou fangs poking out of the side of her mouth.

"Yup." She replied softly yet confidently. InuYasha dropped his fists at the girls boldness. She interweaved her fingers with her index fingers sticking up towards the invisible heavens. She closed her eyes and smelled around in the air. She faintly caught the sent of Kagome and concentrated on it. InuYasha was confused as ever and took off running towards the camp. He was sure that he was going to win if he sneaked away. Okibi concentrated harder and a pale blue orb surrounded her. The bubble shrunk, Okibi as well, and it soared up into the sky. The orb floated for a couple seconds then it burst into flames.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could back to his camp. He could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead. He saw a clearing in the distance.

_I can't loose to a girl, especially her._

InuYasha jumped into the trees and hopped from tree branch to tree branch, hopping the gain some speed. He knew he was close to the camp and could smell the others, but wait!

_No!_

He jumped out of the bushes to see Kagome handing Okibi a number of oddly green color rectangular shaped pieces of paper.

"How…? What…? Who…?" InuYasha continued to babble as Sango walked out of the small hut with Miroku following suit.

Sango handed Okibi a small scroll of blank parchment.

"Here you go, Okibi." Sango said with a smile.

"Anything else you need?" Miroku asked keeping his eyes on Okibi.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Sango jumped when she felt something slide over her behind. "MIRROKU YOU HENTAI!"

BAM! Sango punched the perverted monk which sent him flying into a tree.

"Wait," InuYasha stopped babbling "How do you all know each other already?"

"Kagome explained everything and when Okibi got back she introduced herself. Besides if Kirara likes her, then she's not a threat to me," said Sango.

"Will you be staying with us then?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Well duh, where else would I go in a feudal era?" Okibi said with a hint of friendly sarcasm while crossing her arms and giving a very InuYasha-like grin.

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed and jumped into the biggest tree. There was something that was nagging him in the back of his mind.

_I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about that girl that makes me li- NO! I can't! What about Kagome? _ InuYasha slightly sighed from his perch in the tree.

"Well I think it's time that we get going to bed. Shippo is already asleep." Miroku said after he got off the ground rubbing the back of his head. He walked over to Okibi's side and scanned her over. Kagome looked at Okibi and saw that Miroku's hand was wandering closely to Okibi's swaying black and white husky tail. Sango glanced over at Kagome and looked where Kagome was staring. Sango clenched her fist and slightly growled. Okibi closed her eyes, her arms still crossed. She whipped around, grabbed the monk by the throat and pinned him to the tree next closest to them.

"Well, I think its time for you to stop acting like a pervert and keep your hands to yourself." Okibi growled.

"How can I when there's such a beauty among us?" He responded lecherously slightly choking.

"Because there is one _beauty _already here which apparently you fail to notice." She slightly whispered. Once Okibi got the confused look she was waiting for from the monk she dropped him. She turned to look at the other shocked girls and winked at Sango. Sango gulped and her face turned a slight shade of scarlet. Kagome looked at Sango and grinned. She stretched her arms high in the air and yawned loudly.

"Well I'm tired!" Kagome grabbed Sango by the arm and started to walk towards the hut. She smiled and looked over at Okibi. " 'Night Okibi!" Okibi smiled at them and nodded as they walked into the hut. Her ears twitched as she heard Kagome start squealing.

"How does she know that you are in love with Miroku?!" Kagome said slightly high pitched yet soft enough that it wouldn't echo out the windows and such.

"Who says that I'm in love with that pervert?!"

Okibi smiled and tuned out of that conversation. _I love my Mind Reading Jutsu._ She yawned and looked up and InuYasha. _ I wonder what he is thinking about. I could always find out, but he looks uneasy as it is. I'll just leave him be._ Okibi silently jumped up to the branch the InuYasha had already comfortably perched himself for the night.

"InuYasha?"


End file.
